Devil Town
by emeralddusk
Summary: For dilliah1's Challenge. The gang finds themselves living in a devil town. Songfic.


_For dilliah1's Challenge_

Victorious/Austin and Ally

Devil Town

_I was living in a devil town..._

The chilling October air bit at any life outside. Under a gray mid-day's sky, Tori dared to part the curtains and look outside through her living room window. Her fear and curiosity were all but raging. There was something ominous in the air; in this town.

_I didn't know it was a devil town..._

Having to spend the night at his girlfriend, Jade's, house, Beck looked out a large window into the center of the road. The couch in her living room wasn't the most comfortable spot to sleep, but at least it was safe. His dazed eyes fixated on the outside, Beck saw Robbie and Dallas pass by, stop in front of the building, as if they were friends interested in paying a visit, and wave. As the two smiled, their fangs glistened in the dull light. Knowing they wanted an invitation, the young man shut the blind, and dropped himself down on the white piece of furniture.

_Oh lord, it brings me down; I'm in a devil town._

Too afraid to leave their home today, Tori sat with her stepsister, Ally, brushing her reddish hair. Trina was sitting in a chair, playing a handheld video game. No one was really at ease; this life was dull, eerie, and so dead in this town.

Cat and her lover sat locked in a closet. Gently stroking her lover's blond hair, the redheaded teenager felt her breath grow heavy. Austin's heart was pounding; all of his composure was gone. Things were uncertain.

_My best friends were vampires..._

Come nightfall, Robbie, Dallas, and several other nameless faces stalked the streets and shadows, looking for more members. Strange smiles framed their fanged teeth. The stench of dried leaves and Autumn dew masked an odor of blood.

_I didn't know they were vampires._

Jade tried to leave her house, only to be chased back inside by an ominous shadow. Tori turned over on her side, felt a shock strike her mind, and woke up coated in cold sweat. Beck tosses and turned on the couch, his mind ravaged with thousands of conflicting thoughts and worries. Jade did the same in her bed, her face falling into a concerned form at the thought of Cat. Outside, trees began to fade into their dead slumber, shedding their leaves and turning almost gray. Fall had begun, freezing and slowly dulling out any of the hope and emotion of summer.

Leaving her two sisters, being careful not to disrupt the curtain-sealed bed, Victoria opened the shades, and stared at the full moon, feeling her heart and emotions touched by death.

_It turns out I was a vampire myself;_

_In the devil town._

A gray morning arose, forcing the sleeping world to awaken; waking up to a lifeless existence. Jade came downstairs at about five o'clock, found Beck fast asleep, and lay down in his arms. Tori woke up between her two sisters, stared at the ceiling, and worried over them. Cat and Austin were up all night, trying in vein to ground their fears. For a time, the nameless beings stopped circling the silent town, but they were still there.

Today was the day; the day when staying idle was no longer an option. The trip would start at nightfall, and end at midnight. Everyone intended to honor their commitment. Their cell phones had no reception, but they had faith their friends would join them.

_I was living in a devil town._

_I didn't know it was a devil town._

_Oh lord, it brings me down; I'm in a devil town._

Tori, Ally, and Katrina carefully slipped out the door of their house, each of them carrying flowers. Cat and Austin avoided the dark figures, and made their way out, holding bouquets of dead flowers. Beck and Jade charged out of their safe haven, both carrying red roses. Fear, excitement, dread, and a feeling of joy in the fact that they have something to fight for surged through their minds the whole time.

At last, the teenagers met one another in the forest. The air was weak and chiled; the wind had lost its will to exist. Their gifts in hand, the group walked on under the dim light of dying stars. Finally, they found their destination; a morbid, dirt-composed graveyard in the center of the silent forest. One by one, the friends carefully placed or dropped their flowers in front of the tombstone, talked amongst themselves, then readied themselves to depart.

_My best friends were vampires._

_I didn't know they were vampires;_

_Found out I was a vampire as well; in the devil town._

Beck and Austin looked at their hands; they were pale, getting weak. They felt their essence fading away, as in a cloud of smoke, but they fought it; they fought silence; they fought death. Taking one another's hand, the teenagers walked back to their town, walked out of the graveyard, where the ghosts and goblins were starting to roam. This had to end. They had to leave death; they had to become a part of the world again. Jade's dark hair blew against her pale face as an ominous breeze picked up.

The vampires were following now. They were thirsty, empty, and already faded into death. Still, the group of friends kept onward. Finally, they decided to take up residence at Cat's house. Disgusted by their choice, the nameless faces stalked around the house most of the night. Hidden behind closed shades, Tori, Austin, Cat, Beck, Jade, Trina, and Ally pressed themselves against the wall, and fell asleep on the floor.

When morning came, they ran; ran from the death, ran from the hatred, ran from the emptiness. At last, they made it into what was recently Cat's abandoned car, slamming the doors behind them; Ally tripped, allowing the vampires to get closer to her, but Trina and Tori took her hands, and lept into the back seat of the car, shutting the door tightly. Cat pulled down on the stick, and the car quickly took off. Jade sat between the redheaded girl and her lover while Ally, Trina, and Beck lined the back seats. Tori, merely wanting to hide from the outside, took refuge on the floor as the car sped through miles of gray, lifeless houses all on a single street. Night fell over the town, but the car never stopped.

_I was living in a devil town._

_I didn't know it was a devil town._

_Oh lord, it brings me down; in a devil town._

_My best friends were vampires._

_I didn't know they were vampires._

_Oh lord, it brings me down; my friends are vampires._

As the red car sped up, leaving a living nightmare behind, each of the young adults felt relief. Finally, the single road merged into a busy highway, and the gang was able to lose themselves among all the other cars. Nothing from the town followed them; nothing from the town could. At last, they felt joy. At last, they were at peace and flowing with emotions and ambitions again.

"Let's never look back," Cat said, not taking her eyes off the night's sky and the dark road. Headlights and street lights guided her path.

Everyone in the car happily agreed.

_I was living in a devil town..._

_I didn't know it was a devil town._

_Oh lord, it brought me down; I was in a devil town._

"Looking back, I soon found we were living in misery; even worse, we couldn't feel or understand it. All that's over now. Now, we feel and live and breathe again."


End file.
